This invention is in the field of monopole antennas and more specifically is related to single hybrid floating monopoles which utilizes distributed capacitive coupling to achieve its broadband characteristics.
This hybrid monopole antenna is a new type of radiating structure which, although structured very similarly to the fundamental monopole antenna, radiates very similarly to a typical dipole antenna. This is because the monopole structure itself is capacitively coupled to the transmission line and thus in a sense is "floating". The simplicity of structure make it adaptable for many applications. One envisioned is that of a collapsible type antenna design which has the capability of being deployed automatically. Automatic deployment of antennas is particularly useful for military operations in hostile environments and hazardous radiation zones.